Talk:Narutopedia
What's wrong with these wikia sites? Dragonballwikia.com, bleach.wikia.com, pokemon.wikia.com, and even this wikia always freezes on me and moves extremely slow I know it's not my computer since all other sites run just fine so can anyone tell me what's wrong with the wikis? It seems like FutureDiary.wikia.com is the only one that doesn't give me any trouble. psyren.wikia.com freezes too. Spam. While reading several pages, I've been redirected to a site asking to perform a virus scan. I don't know whether this is intentional; or whether this site has been hacked. I was on the Ranmaru page, and a few others earlier today (don't remember). (talk) 23:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Site doesn't get hacked. Either there is something wrong with Wikia's Ads, or you have malware on your computer. Nothing to do with the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 25, 2009 @ 03:27 (UTC) Nav We have got to improve the nav on this page to other articles.. Simant (talk) 19:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) A NEW LOOK This site's look is too simple and weak we need a kind of full of life look like on the Avatar Wiki where they have a banner if everyone agrees that we can get a cooler and better look for the wiki I will have a friend make one...--Artist of Flash (talk) 20:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I'll admit it's simple, but sometimes Simple is Better..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah you're right, people do take their imagination and thoughts overboard sometimes leaving something in a plain and simple manner is more relaxing and peaceful I guess...--Artist of Flash (talk) 20:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I never liked the wiki that used the big banner at the top. It pushes the actual content down and almost out of sight. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 15, 2009 @ 07:46 (UTC) I think it needs a weekly poll about various Naruto topics. This might be good for us to see how people think about things.--Willotaku :3 03:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Shippuuden images. The Shippuuden anime has been out for a couple of years now, how come none of the characters image profiles remain from their Part I series and not any Shippuuden pics? :Sign your comments with four ~ and because most people start watching from the Part 1 and it would be weird for them to find on Narutopedia shippuden profile images. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 05:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Spoiler before friday Could we add a time zone to the spoiler warning? maybe EST. Simant (talk) 01:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not following what you're asking.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:03, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Say Friday (Eastern standard time) instead of friday, which varies according to location. Simant (talk) 02:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Naruto Wikia NL Hello! Is anybody of the people here Dutch(-speaking? We recently created the Dutch version of Naruto Wikia. (www.nl.naruto.wikia.com) Do those Dutch(-speaking) people, if they're here, feel something for helping me in developing it? Thanks in advance! *Oh boy, ShonenSuki is going to have his hands full. Omnibender - Talk - 19:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to poke staff for a nl: interwiki prefix. You can go around and link to relevant pages on the Dutch wiki like he: did. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Nov 4, 2009 @ 20:25 (UTC) characters why is there no deceased characters category in this wiki? -- (talk) 21:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) naruto shippuden ryujinki could someone add a pic to the characters who are in naruto shippuden ryujinki with there alternate outfitsEfresh12 (talk) 13:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Efresh12 Probabaly because all naruto shippuden caharcters are smart enough not 2 die + they all proctect each other with their own jutsus!!! "Game Only" when looking under the jutsu list on character pages many jutsu are said to be "anime only" and i commonly find that when i look at some jutsu they are only found in game, why dont we call these "game only" like the "anime only" jutsu?--Sheepshinobi (talk) 09:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because we don't list game only jutsu in the infobox so any "game only" jutsu in an infobox should be removed from the list. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 16, 2009 @ 09:32 (UTC) Well, why not make a sub-section in the jutsu/abilities section of the infobox? The reason I think this is because it would be much easier to keep track of and find the techniques in question. Should I try and make an example of what I had in mind?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 16:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Help When i try to use same stuff in naruto wikia it always shows this Series name::Six paths of pain please help what i should do to make box. Character images. Should we like.... add shippuden images underneath the old images and specify that theyre from shippuden. like we dont have to change the old pictures to the new ones, just add the new ones underneath.--Shelldone (talk) 01:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good idea. I noticed that the German Narutopedia has something like that. Dekac (talk) 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Stats problem I started the forum Forum:stats in infobox, but since few seams to notice, I hope this will help. Jacce | Talk 15:48, February 10, 2010 (UTC) why do all of you talk about things not related to naruto? why don't you people talk about things that actually happen in naruto like what has happened to sasuke he is getting itachi's eyes so that means that itachi only implanted ameretsu and susandoo nothing else so sasuke can still get the ultimate sharingun, but i want naruto to get the sharingun for about 5 mangas that would be sick. :The talkpages are not for manga/anime discussions they are there for users to discuss how to improve their respective articles. For more information on the talkpages read the Talkpage policy. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Manga bookmarks In some english chapters of Naruto there are bookmarks or something with brief character summaries. We should add those to the information tables under the characters' image. I remember seeing one about Deidara and another about Sakura. All I remember is that the bookmark has the characters' main jutsu on it. e.g. Deidara's main jutsu is detonating clay This info is obviously in their abilities section but we should still put it in the tables like above the known jutsu part. Upgrade Naruto Wikia & Add GIF Images Can we please make naruto wikia more aesthetically pleasing. Please update character profile pictures with current shippuuden series character photos. You can have past and present picture images occupying the same frame of each character. Also please make a more exculsive jutsu list and dispaly page. Like the bleach wikia site the Naruto wikia site needs to be introduce to GIF images clips. GIF stands for Graphic Interchange Format more information can be found on this reference here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graphics_Interchange_Format GIF images basically display moving images which will give any article on Narto wikia a more interesting appeal. We can use GIF imaging to show diffrent jutsus techniques and abilites each character has. It would really be cooler cause you actually see a clip from the anime and the character using it and stuff and it would be more informational and intresting to look at. here's an example of a GIF image from Bleach wikia http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090706202043/bleach/en/images/6/69/Nel_Cero_Doble.gif THIS IS A GREAT IDEAL AND IT WOULD MAKE NARUTO WIKIA MORE POPULAR please considr, jered (talk) 00:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The vast majority of jutsu articles have images. Gif images are poor quality, so they're to be avoided. Wikis are supposed to be encyclopedic, not an image repository. We use image as they're needed, too many images clutter articles and make them ugly. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well a couple GIF files here and there would be fine, like a GIF image of the RASEN-SHURIKEN at least would be cool can we do that? I edited my last post/request above to be more articulate/readable, can you review agian (talk) 01:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Also not all GIF files are of poor quality (talk) 01:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) It would be useful for certain jutsus like Body Flicker. BHM1250 (talk) I agree, we should use gifs. I have found a gif that works for the Rasenshuriken This would be great on our pages. #500 #500 will be released in two weeks, should something...I do not know, special be done to celebrate? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New images For awhile now I notice some characters don't have much images on their profile, shouldn;t someone update this site and put more up and update new images? Like the Filler characters from Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 Tsukino or Shinga, they should have their game images up as their profile images. Infobox Pics Eh, since I just decided to be active again, i checked a few pages (Deidara) and the infobox pic's been replaced by a manga image. Is that gonna be the norm from now? Btw, if there's been a discussion to it i'd like someone to link me to it. And btw, Hinata's Pt 2 image..Isn't it a bit..wait not a bit..isn't it waaaayy too big?..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 10:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) about the age of naruto and sasuke hello friends. we all have been reading naruto manga for a long long time now. recently while reading the manga chapters 500-503 i had this question in my mind. it was mentioned in the manga that both naruto and saske we born in the same year(some 16 years back). but if you see the naruto amine episode one more time carefully, you will observe that naruto and saske were shown in the same class demostrating clone jutsu. later it was also said that naruto failed the graduation test for three times continuously. how come saske failed the same test three times? wasn't he a scholar like itachi? if you agree with my point. kindly do reply me on the email id it's leshantaubau@yahoo.com.au thank your friends. ralf Diminishing Sources We seem to have a problem. Onemanga is going offline soon, http://www.onemanga.com/. This will take away a valuable source but is indeed survivable. The problem is that I understand other sites are or will be, doing the same. Since 99% of us seem to rely on this online sites for quick acccess to Naruto, we may have...dificulties. The only solutions I can see are starting our own site of translations (and no, I would be little help there) or list what sites are available so we can all still read them. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Alternatively, buy the manga. I've got a 48 volume headstart on most of you. ''~SnapperT '' 05:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I own Naruto manga books 1-58 (453 chapters), but it is still too slow in comparison to what comes out online. The few that can read Japanese and contribute all they want, while everyone else has to choose between spoiling the story and possible inaccurate info (conflicting views on what was shown by a relatively small group) or wait a while without having access to Narutopedia info. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I've never promoted the use of onemanga. In fact I've tried made certain that the namespace of articles has been kept clear of links to any legally questionable websites like that. I've wanted to keep it out of talkpages, but ignored it instead because it was being used for citation. And I've always pushed against the laziness of using images from any scanalation instead of getting proper raw scans. Promoting piracy would be contrary to all the policies that have been built up on this wiki. As such linking to sites connected to piracy, or creating scanalations of our own would be the complete opposite stance of what the wiki has had as it grew to this size. Onemanga and scanalations have been little but a thorn in the wiki's side. Easy access to scanalations has attributed to lazyness in acquiring image sources, and the scanalations riddled with bad translations have taken large groups of people who trust the scanalation's words far to much and don't question whether they translated parts of the series correctly and turned them into hoards of people that force us to protect pages preventing them from being constructively improved, because they decide that the properly translated information on the wiki is incorrect because the incorrect scanalation says otherwise and try to "fix" it and create revert wars. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 30, 2010 @ 06:23 (UTC) 06:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::To be completely fair, mi'lord... That has happened relatively little (in my time here..which is a long ass time when I think about it. Damn I'm so old.). Most of the edit wars come not from the new information but from people just being really really, excuse me for saying this, really stupid. All scanlation did was keep things somewhat consistent with updates. ::That being said, OneManga is indeed going the way of the dodo. Not advocating anything and what not, but if you think that will actually STOP scans from being released...Well you're very much delusional. All this does is make things more of a hassle, but nothing to major if you understand how to work the internet. ::I will admit this will put a damper on some of my abilities (particularly with temp images because I don't have instant access to RAWs), given the nature of the interwebs I see no real change to how things are run now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 09:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::There were scanlations before the rise of big sites like OneManga and there will be scanlations after each and every one of those big sites has disappeared. This action by the actual manga publishers is simply a reaction to those sites becoming too big and earning too much money. It's the community's own fault or being lazy, really. :::Still, there will always be smaller scanlation sites, IRC, peer to peer, and probably some other sources that I didn't think of. If I could read Detective Conan and Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind in 1996, I will be able to read Naruto and Soul Eater in 2012. :::Of course, I also own all those manga, but you get my drift. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, a few sites (Manga Stream and others) are staying up. So, it's not like you absolutely no translation sites, just a reduced amount. I do realize that MS doesn't keep an archive for every manga, but it's better than nothing. ~ "The Soul Binding Alchemist" (User page) (User talk) 12:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::'sides, it might mark the end for SleepyFans, which would only be a good thing for the scanlation community. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Since the big ones are likely to go out, I think it's only a matter of time until mangashare goes up in smoke as well. I know a Naruto site which adds scanlations, but it's usually SleepyFans' translations. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Off topic, but what do you have against SleepyFans? Also, could you make a list then of dependable ones? For myself I prefer Mangastream for my translations, but it is only recent and onemanga has all the chapters and is easier to quickely navigate. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:17, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Manga Stream will probably stay up, seeing how they only carry the last couple of chapters, instead of all of them. :::::::::Manga Stream also uses Binktopia scanlations, which have proven to be usually reliable. I dislike SleepyFans because they sometimes skip entire sentences, their translations seem to be done by someone with zero knowledge of the series, nor any interest for that matter, their translations themselves are poor, quite often making blindingly obvious mistakes, and because they often are the first to post their scanlations, their mistakes quickly spread throughout the community, making it nearly impossible to fix. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:47, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you for certifying their site (though I find Onemanga did Bleach better), and I can see why you dislike SleepyFans. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I myself had previously used onemanga, but switched to mangastream, due to their more detailed and reliable sources. I think the best we can do for now, is see how things go. We clearly can't use pirating sites as sources, as that diminishes the high reputation and standards of the wiki. We could consider other alternative fan sites that provide summaries, if it comes to that. Avatar (Talk) 02:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Written summaries are unacceptable. This site also requires looking at the jutsu and how the characters react with different interpretations. The key is everyone being able to look. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Skin Wikia is overhauling its look This was brought up on another Wiki I follow, just wondered if anyone knows how this will affect this site? Arrancar79 (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's awful and I am going to try everything in my power to keep the old fashioned Wikipedia one working. Which means I'm going to do absolutely nothing as I have no knowledge on how Wikia works.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What means senkentai? What is a senkentai? I know it may mean expedition team, but are they part of ANBU? Wikia's New Look Since Narutopedia is one of the bigger Wiki's in Wikia, i'd like to know your take on Wikia's New look. As you guys have more than 2000 pages, you will be greatly affected. For those who dont know what I'm talking about visit the Muppet Wikia and to see what content pages will look like, visit the Kermit The Frog page. And yes, the size of the page, is what this wiki will have to be like as well, content width is not optional. Since you have an infobox for every page, and a lot of images, its needless to say that the pages will look crappy. Just want to know if Narutopedia has any ideas on how to tackle this. (talk) 21:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's no worse than Monaco. The only difference is that navigation is on the right instead of the left. It can't be that difficult to flip infobox placement if deemed necessary. ''~SnapperT '' 23:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, but there is the more pressing issue of Content Space, the size of page isn't optional, and cannot be adjusted using coding. If you check the Kermit the frog page you'll see how crammed information is, Narutopedia has Infoboxes, Pictures, and in some cases tables, all that which will not bode well with the space issue. ::Well, there are a lot of other issues other than content space, such as how other Wikia's seem to stand out more than your own, even when a visitor is in this wikia, thanks to the Over sized Wikia header that they now introduced, and the New Image Attribute option that'll now list the Image Uploader under every image used in any articles, and how Blogs won't be optional anymore (and for Narutopedia who, I believe had it removed, It'll come back), those are just a few problems. Explore their Test Wiki, the Muppet Wikia, Twilight Wikia, the Red Dead Wikia, the Healthy Recipes Wikia, and the Glee Wikia to see for yourself the problems of the "New Look" (talk) 02:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Basically, Narutopedia, which prides it self on a no nonsense, encyclopedic, and comprehensive source of Information wikia, will become a fan blog, which looks like twitter or Facebook. (talk) 02:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) * Overly small content area. About 1/2 the size of what I see now on the wiki (quite literally), infoboxes will take up 1/2 the width of an entire page as a result, and will look awkward because they are no longer the rightmost thing. * Barely any control over style, at the very least it's not going to be the nice kind of color oriented theming we have now where the focus is on a simple naruto-like color scheme site wide, rather than a big overweight background image. * Our wiki logo isn't going to fit completely in any way in the new skin, namely, goodbye slogan. * The new skin is going to make it hard to have navigation as good as our current sidebar, and trying to fit cooperation with the animanga hub... * Our talkpage Archive tool was designed for Monaco, since Wikia is disabling that there will be no more access to that tool. * Non-optional blogs, image gallery in the sidebar, image attribution of copyrighted images to random users; These will cause problems with more people not following the wiki's policy. * Prominent "Create page" link; This is going to have people bypassing any semantic forms setup we might have and creating garbage pages. * The new skin completely removes the sitenotice and instead replaces it with small ephemeral notification bubbles... in other words, say goodbye to any possible way of telling new users to follow policy. * By the new ToS all these features that are going to cause problems with wiki policy and quality of the content are forbidden to be hidden. :Knew about it for awhile, didn't want to bother putting anything up till the skin was testable or up. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 29, 2010 @ 14:42 (UTC) 14:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So in short the new Wikia skin will basically almost FUBAR the site? Omnibender - Talk - 22:14, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :O.o Must be my day, seeing this discussion here. Wikia's new skin will ruin a lot of Sites, and they seem dead set on it, and are even refusing to compromise on even article space. Yes, it'll totally destroy most Sites. In fact Bleach Wikia has threateened to Move hosts, and some Wikia's like Darthipedia have already moved. Almost all the comments that the staff have recieved in their blogs have been negative, but they avoid the negative comments like a plague, so, unless they have a massive change in heart, Wikia will stop being Wikia after November. :Btw Dantman, slightly good news, according to the staff, Blogs can still be deacitvated but not through CSS, you'll have to contact the staff...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been talking with one of the admins at the Bleach Wiki, and they are considering moving, along with WoWwiki and few others. Perhaps that should be something we look into as well?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Which brings up the interesting question of: how is it even possible to move so many articles and files.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::And its going live October 6th. So I think it may be a wise decision to make some decisions now.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I will just leave this here. A list of alternatives. :::::Since I'm a Bureaucrat at the Reborn Wikia, and sice we are also going to move if Wikia continues to be completely deaf, i sent the people at Shout Wikia an email and here's the response: "Hi AlienGamer, thank you for your interest in ShoutWiki. We're pleased to know that you're considering moving to ShoutWiki. :-) Our technical team can import a database dump generated by Wikia's system; if your wiki is a smaller one (like around 100-200 pages maybe), you can export the articles yourself by using Special:Exportspecial page on the Wikia wiki and then using Special:Import on the new ShoutWiki wiki. For larger wikis, I'd recommend grabbing a database dump from Wikia (see the Wikia wiki's Special:Statistics page for more information) and contacting us. Jedipedia, the Finnish StarWars wiki, for example, started out as a Wikia wiki but now it exists as a ShoutWiki wiki -- and the site has over 4,000 articles currently! (Regarding my question on Monaco in the future) We're planning to roll out a set of premium (paid) features in the future, of which new skins would be a part of. These new skins will include user favorites such as Monaco. We haven't actually decided on premium feature pricing yet (hence why premium features aren't live yet!), but we plan to make them affordable in order to attract as many customers as possible, while still gathering money for server costs. We hope that you'll enjoy using ShoutWiki and if you have any futher questions, please don't hesitate to ask!"...AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I sent them a second mail regarding how images may be included in the dump and: Hi again AlienGamer, you can email ShoutWiki's technical team at technical@shoutwiki.com directly, or better yet, file a bug at our Bugzilla (http://bugzilla.shoutwiki.com/) to have the technical team import the wikis for you. Unfortunately you will need to register a separate Bugzilla account, but that should be only a minor nuisance. Once you have registered, choose "Enter a new bug", select "ShoutWiki" and choose "Imports" as the component; enter necessary info, such as the URL of the Wikia wiki and the ShoutWiki wiki, on the description field, give the request a good summary (like "Import foo.wikia.com to ShoutWiki" or something like that") and press the "Commit" button once you're done. Our technical team will deal with the import from that point on; they can easily export images from the old Wikia wiki with aspecial script and then import them back into the new ShoutWiki wiki. If you need any futher help, don't hesitate to ask -- I know frompersonal experience that using Bugzilla isn't that easy. ;-)..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 23:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC)